


Hotaru Always Smiled

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru stepped back after she completed a painting.





	Hotaru Always Smiled

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru stepped back after she completed a painting. A smile formed before she placed brushes down. She began to look back.   
''Hotaru!'' She heard footsteps. Michiru viewed a happy Hotaru appearing. 

''It's time for lunch?'' Hotaru asked. 

''No.'' Michiru stepped to one side. 

A new painting of Hotaru always smiled. 

 

THE END


End file.
